fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (Smash 5)
'''Mario makes his fifth return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Mario has remained largely the same except for some notable differences in terms of move set design and specials. He still remains a fairly balanced character and average in terms of play style. Mario was changed aesthetically to reflect his more recent appearances. His clothes are a little less realistic and retains his cartoonish appearance though with a lighter color palette. Changes from Smash 4 *Mario Tornado is now Mario's Down Special for his Special Set B. His new down aerial is the Ground Pound. Mario flips in the air and crashes to the ground butt first. *Mario's jab combo is much stronger than before and deals more knockback. *Mario's aerials have been sped up. Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Mario grows to a large size, as if he obtained a Mega Mushroom, and then returns back to normal.(Up) *Mario twirls around and removes his cap.(Right) *Mario jumps in the air and hovers for a second as he puts his fist in the air.(Left) *Mario spins in the air and falls on his back.(Down) Character Selection Screen *Mario jumps in the air and punches upwards saying, “Here we go!” and then lands back down. *Mario holds out his palm and fire circles around it. *Mario punches at the camera while fire explodes forward. Entrance *Mario jumps out from a warp pipe saying, "Let's a-go!". (SSBB, SSB4) *''Mario appears hovering down from the sky with the wing cap on. He removes it. (Super Mario 64)'' *''Mario appears after a keyhole appears and he steps out of it. (Super Mario World)'' Victory Animations *Makes fire explode from his fist. *Winds up a punch and steps forward while punching at the screen. *Does a short hop and then does a strong man pose. *''Mario appears in his Kart and screeches into the stage. He then gives the camera a thumbs up sign.'' *''Mario holds out his palm and shows a Super Mushroom.'' *''Mario and Baby Mario appear together and both jump into the air with their fists extended up.'' Victory Fanfare A remixdirectly from Smash 4 based on the sound clip that would play when Mario reaches the end of a level in Super Mario Bros. Idle Animations *Adjusts his cap *Moves his head from left to right as he holds his fists out in front of his face. *''Jumps up slightly as if shuffling his feet.'' *''Dusts off his overalls.'' Trophies Mario's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Mario Unlock: Classic Mode "Mario jumped from being a little known plumbing star to a household name. Mario is Nintendo's princess saving mascct and has been fighting enemies for over 27 years! Old age hasn't slowed this plumber down....nor has it even showed on him. He doesn't seem to be a Kokiri from "The Legend of Zelda". Maybe all of those mushrooms he eats helps keep up his youthful appearances. Mario (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Light Blue and Red recolor "Once Mario dons on the Flying Cap, he can soar to higher heights. The Flying Cap can propel Mario very high into the sky though it comes with a price. Once it reaches its timer, Mario will plummet to the ground with a "AHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHHHHH!" This is certain death for our heroic mascot unless he can land himself before the timer." Mario (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Green and Brown recolor "Mario could be a fire fighter with his F.L.U.D.D.! Given to him by Professor E. Gadd, Mario can release a steady stream of water that can push away foes! It is also very useful for erasing graffiti, moving objects, and giving people relief on a very hot day! I wonder if Mario's F.L.U.D.D. is the antithesis of the Ink Gun in Splatoon..." Dr. Mario Unlock: Boss Battle Console/Dr. Mario costume "Dr. Mario has proven himself to be a resourceful and talented doctor, though he is also a terror on the battlefield. Years of proving himself capable of handling himself took a toll on him though, so he decided to hang up his doctor coat and join his brother, Mario. While the two don't have much differences, Dr. Mario can still shoot out those capsules!" Referee Mario Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld/Referee costume "Mario has been a plumber, a princess rescuer, an artist, a kart driver, a golfer, and a doctor. Little do many know that he also has been a referee! Appearing in Punch-Out!!, Referee Mario signified the start and ending of matches as well as the winner! He looks very dashing in that white button up shirt, bow-tie, and black pants. It's a wonder he doesn't destroy them while fighting though." Mario (Hammer) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Black "The Hammer is a power-up found in the Super Mario Bros. games. When Mario or his cohorts get this power, they can fling powerful hammers at foes, mimicking the abilities of the enemies, the Hammer Bros. In Super Smash Bros., Mario can set them on fire for fire damage or electricity for electric damage as custom specials." Mario (Surfing Shell) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Yellow and Purple "The Surfing Shell is the most stylish way to move in the Mushroom Kingdom. Just defeat a Koopa Troopa and jump onto its shell! It may require some practice at first but people like Mario are true pioneers in shell surfing. In Super Smash Bros., Mario can "surf" forward while riding the shell while attacking enemies." Mario (Striped) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Mario looks very patriotic in his NES Open Golf Tournament outfit. Representing the stars and stripes of The United States of America, it's easy to forget that Mario was actually supposed to be Italian....or maybe Mushroom Kingdomian? Despite this change of attire, he is unable to actually perform golf moves or even wield a golf club. Go figure, huh?" Mario (Fire Mario) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Red and White "In the Super Mario Bros. games, Mario was able to grab a Fire Flower. This not only gave him the power to wield fire but also changed his attire to a red and white color palette. In Super Smash Bros. he doesn't need the Fire Flower to wield the elements of fire nor to change his attire. It's a mystery how he is able to bypass this..." Mario (Down Taunt) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Blue and Pink "Mario has always had a wide variety of poses and emotions in the Super Mario Bros. games, but nothing is more iconic than when Mario bites the dust. In Super Mario Bros. when Mario was hit by an enemy, Mario would make a very sad face, jump into the air, spin, and fall to the bottom of the screen with the iconic "bum bum bu bu bum bum bum" jingle. Now, he taunts opponents with this by giving them false hope that they defeated him." Cosmic Mario Unlock: Complete a Mario Character Challenge "Cosmic Mario is galactic being comprised of mysterious celestial particles. It's intentions, ideas, and history is a mystery to most. However, it seems to only appear when a Cosmic Comet enters a particular area. It could be that Cosmic Mario is somehow attached to the Cosmic Comet or that it's merely a galactic coincidence." Mario Finale Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) "Oh Yeah!" sends fear into Mario's enemies once they hear it, after Mario breaks open a Smash Ball. Mario sends flaming a tempest of fire towards foes, lighting them up with fire and carrying them clear across the stage! Those unfortunate to be caught in the attack will feel the burn." Mega Mario Unlock: Unlock all Mario trophies "Mario breaks open the Smash Ball, swallows a Mega Mushroom, and becomes a huge version of himself! In this form, Mario can bring devastation at a mega scale. All of his attacks have incredible reach and do impressive amounts of damage though Mario does lose some of his trademark nimbleness. This form is a perfect rivalry to that of Giga Bowser!" Alternate Costumes Trivia *Mario is one of the few characters to have an alternate costume based off a previously playable character, Dr. Mario. Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters